History
Foundation The Resistance was founded upon the basic idea of bringing an end to bullying. The whole idea wasn't brought upon till 2010, but what first drove one of the co-founders to begin to think of the idea started in the year 2008 when one of the co-founders was bullied by some students and he had gotten tired of it and retailated by initiating a fight and afterwards he was never bothered again. The second and final incident was when the same co-founder witnessed the bullying of a classmate. He then offered help and successfully eliminated his bully problems. Afterwards he realized that he could help reduce the amount of bullying in school, he then proceeded to found the Resistance with his partner as its first branch called SLOOP which stood for Social League of Organized People on October 10, 2010 or 471 BR. A New World (Pre-History) In the aftermath of the foundation of SLOOP , the co-founders created a secret hand sign language known as the 1st Language. It was later established in November. After the 1st Language's establishment, the organization took a bit of a break for about two months for not much progress was made in its early stages. The break ended however due to a major event that occured in early March where a student committed suicide due to being bullied far too much and got the co-founders to get back on track. A few weeks later they gained a new member to the organization and became an important asset as he will later help establish SLOOP and the Resistance itself. The organization gained another member known as Sebs who will become one of the most experienced and trusted members of the Resistance. After gaining enough members, the SLOOP members decided they should unite and establish the Resistance and make the Resistance permanent and forever lasting from there on they were known as the Colonists . After a month had past the Colonists made a decision to form the leadership of the Resistance by reforming SLOOP into Resistance Command and to make a sub-unit to perform the same task as SLOOP only more efficiently. Creating a Republic (The Token Era) After the summer of 2011, the Colonists gathered and formed what is known as TOKEN which full title unfortunately was lost through history. After its formation, its first and the most successful action concieved was the writing of the National Commitment , the first document of self-government in Resistance history. A few weeks later the Resistance celebrated the 1 year anniversary of the organization and the people decided to name the day as Resistance Day. The National Commitment was later ratified by the Colonists and then they decided to form a government for the Resistance and the first was the election of the 1st President, who was Matthew Cadenhead , and 1st Vice President, who was Nick Matocha . The last major action made by TOKEN before the year ended was the writing of Fellows' Compact which was said to preserve peace and unity. Cause of the Tharsan Revolution (Pre-Tharsis) After months of forming the successful government of TOKEN , Matthew set a precedent that would be carried on for years to come which is that the proper way of addressing the President that is Mr. President. After months of peace, it would soon come to end when the event named "The Hamilton Frame" occured. The second election would soon follow thus ending the long term of the 1st President and the one named Daniel Todaro would bring about the age in which the the Resistance Treasury would rise. After the Hamilton Frame, the one of the co-founders known as Ren Lozano would start the writing of the 1st Petition which was the first document of grievances. While Ren was writing the 1st Petition, he would witness Jack's Rebellion an event which would change the Resistance forever. After the success of Jack's Rebellion, Ren would dedicate the National Flag to the Resistance and would have the Resistance declare independence. During Todaro 's Presidency, the formation of political parties would occur the first political parties would be the Separatists who believed in the focus of progression instead of developing TOKEN , and the other being the Continentalists which believed in the focusing in development more than progression. After the much arguing between the Continentalists and Separatists , Todaro resigned and seceded from the group. After Todaro resigned the next election took place in which Sebs would win under unanimous vote which would never again occur out of all future elections after that. The last major event to occur would be the writing of the Fundamental Orders of Tharsis which would replace the National Commitment . The Tharsan Revolution The Tharsan Revolution was a time period in Resistance history in which the citizens of TOKEN would start rebelling against the HDF and declare independence from them. The Tharsan Revolution would start after the Hamilton Frame, but not officially until after Jack's Rebellion. Weeks after the Hamilton Frame the citizens of TOKEN would rename themselves as Tharsans due to the newly founded Tharsis . Only days after the formation of Tharsis the Tharsan government would form the Dread Faction which would later be set as a separate branch that's in charge of all affairs concerning defense and war. After weeks of small insurrections at Hamilton, the amount of restriction and control over Hamilton would start to decrease and then one final battle, which would count as two victories for the Dread Faction, would liberate Hamilton from HDF control. After the victories at the Battles of Ren and Nick, the HDF and Dread Faction would negotiate the terms of the Treaty of York. The Treaty of York would also be devised by the 4th President known as Nick Matocha who succeeded Sebs for Sebs resigned and seceded. The Golden Age of Tharsis (Post-War) After the treaty was agreed upon, the Tharsans would rebuild the organization and go through an era of uninterrupted peace. During this time the Colonists would become reunited once more after becoming separated during the formation of TOKEN . During this time period Tharsis would undergo a boom in population known as the 1st Population Boom. After the population boom, the Colonists would convene the Convention of 2012 where the United Negotiators would be founded. After a few days Hernandez would run again Matocha for presidency to where both would keep tying, but eventually Hernandez won on March 22, 2012. About a week later, The Great Convention would later be convened as a large celebration for the one month anniversary of peace however this peace would not last for an fight would ensue which would be the beginning of a divided nation ending the Golden Age of Tharsis . The Causes of the Civil War (Pre-Union) After the Great Convention, the arguements were thought to be ended, but it linger on for another month. One arguement in specfic was the change in title and ended with the title Tharsis being replaced with the Union standing for United Negotiators: Integration of Order and Nobility. After the Union was founded, a second population boom occured with population reaching 12 people. After a series of arguements concerning standards at which msut be met in order to join if a female, standards were rejected and admission process stayed the same for all who applied. After many weeks of debating, the co-founders of TOKEN or otherwise Union met and created the Compromise of 2012 which would serve as a limit to Hernandez's power in the government. After much debating of the establishment of the Compromise of 2012, Hernandez resigned and seceded from the Union . The Civil War (Post-Union) Once Hernandez seceded, Jack Parrent , one of the most respected members in the Resistance, would succeed Hernandez which would cause Alberto , one of the oldest members in the Resistance, to lead the Anti-Resistance consisting of Hernandez 's followers and supporters. The other Colonists would then decide to expel Alberto from the Resistance forever. About a week after the expulsion of Alberto , there would be a battle between a high-ranking officer and RF troops which would end in an indecisive victory. This event would spark other student revolts such as Nick's Rebellion which would happen the day after the Battles of Renatus. However the same day the former Anti-Resistance would cause a population drop of 4. After a few days, Hernandez would rejoin under peaceful terms causing the end of the Civil War and the start of the Reconstruction of the Union . Reconstruction (Post-Civil War) The day Hernandez rejoins two new members would join, one being Nicolette who was recruited through the Dread Faction after her assistance at the Battles of Renatus and Nick's Rebellion. After the readmission of Hernandez , Sebs was angered by his return to where he would secede causing the breakup of the Colonists . As the next election came it was to many a surprise where a girl would win presidency which had never occured before. This girl was named Claire who won setting a record of 9 votes which was highest amount of votes any president had ever gotten. She would also have Nicolette as her vice-president. After the election, two former Anti-Resistance sympathizers would rejoin. The following day, Ren would lead a rebellion against the same high-ranking officer encountered in the previous revolts, but successfully destroying her influence at Hamilton. After a few days, Claire would secede for mysterious and unknown reasons causing Nicolette to become the 8th president. The Union leaders then convened the 1st Assembly where they would decide to create the Re-election Act which says to allow former presidents to be elected to a new presidency and through that act, Nick Matocha would be re-elected as the 9th and last president for about a month later the Union would be disavowed. Artrian Colonization (Pre-Modernization) After many months since the disavowal of the Union , ASO would be formed consisting of newfound members. ASO would be established almost two months later and thus starting the progress of ASO. Ren would also witness the Battle of Radton which resulted in a CDF victory which would later serve as a reason for the formation of Dread Faction subunits. Later in the year two major events occured such as the formation of UNSC whose precursor was the Tokensic primitive military, and the other being the expulsion of Hernandez due to rash actions and performing actions similar to that of which he had done during his presidency in the past. At the beginning of the year, the first action the Resistance would take is the Dread Faction's formation of subunits and ASO 's reestablishment. Later the 1st Artrian Assembly would be called and ASO ranks would be removed along with Ren becoming ASO President and Riley, a well known officer who rose within the ranks of the enlisted, becoming the Vice-President. Ren would also later draft the 1st Constitution and call the 2nd Artrian Assembly. At the assembly, the ASO Treasury would be established with Robert , a long time member of the Resistance, as Treasurer. Weeks later however Robert would resign as Treasurer and secede from the Resistance. ASO 's last known action that school year would be to establish the ASO Regulations. Rumanian Colonization (Modernization) In 590 AI, ASO would be disavowed causing end of democracy. Following the fall of the Artria , it would later be quickly re-colonized by the Rumanians, a group of people of unknown origins that suddenly emerged after the fall of Artria , which led to the development of the Fellowship of Fiction which would advance the Resistance into the Modern Age. The beginning of the Modern Age was caused by a sudden boom in population caused by the Fellowship of Fiction, and the development of systems of beliefs.